Ten Years and a Few Kids Later
by Iheartpiper
Summary: The story's main focus right now is Chris, but everyone is involved. Piper has a rule that they can't start complete witch training until they are twelve. This starts at Chris's 12th birthday.
1. Chapter 1

"…happy birthday Dear Chris, happy birthday to you," He blew out his candles

A/N: This fanfic begins on May 16, 2016. I will be using present tense to signify that time period, past from before it, and future after it. Makes sense, right? Alrightee then. If I get any facts wrong please message or review me.

**10 Years and a Few Kids Later**

"…happy birthday Dear Chris, happy birthday to you," He blew out his candles. All of his friends and family were there. He had finally turned twelve years old; he had been waiting for this forever. But he didn't want a party. All he wanted was to start training to become a witch like his brother had started last year. His mother wouldn't hear of not throwing a part though, she loved to plan things like this and nothing could stop her once she got started, she was like a force of nature, and Chris laughed to himself about his own little joke.

"Yay!!" everyone shouted. He was reminded yet again why he didn't like parties, especially his own. This year his birthday was held at _Halliwell's, _his mother's restaurant.

"Present time," Piper, his mother shouted.

"Mom, when can I start training?" Chris asked her impatiently.

"Tomorrow, I promise. Could you just enjoy your birthday now?" She answered.

"Sure," Chris answered praying that tomorrow would hurry up.

"Hey little bro. Come on, you won't believe what I got you." Wyatt said. Wyatt was his best friend and his biggest enemy. Wyatt was nearly everything that Chris wasn't.

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec." Chris answered. And he walked over to his huge pile of presents all his friends and cousins were circled around.

"Hey Chris hurry up!" one kid yelled. Chris tore through most of his presents. They were all from his friends because tomorrow was when his family would give him their presents. He was excited for that.

He had gotten Baseball cards from his favorite team, the San Francisco Giants as well as a baseball cap and a few books. One strange thing about Chris was that he loved to read, especially things about cars. This wouldn't be so strange if he couldn't just orb anywhere that he wanted to go.

"Hey Chris, open mine next!" It was his little sister, Melinda. She was the biggest pain in the butt that he had ever met. She was 9 years old and had the biggest mouth in the world. Mom has always joked that she should have been named after Aunt Pheobe.

"Sure Melinda" Chris answered, a little suspicious. He took her present and inside was a can of nuts. "Um, Melinda, what is this?" he asked even more suspicious.

"Just open it up" she answered, smiling. Chris opened the can and found a live frog hoping around in it.

"You always said that you wanted a pet!" she said.

"Thanks Mel, but I was thinking more like a dog…" Chris said, quickly putting the lid back on the can to keep the frog from jumping out. He was sure she had used her powers to freeze and catch the poor thing.

The rest of the party was fairly uneventful except for a really stupid lower level demon, but Piper froze the room and blew it up before Chris even had a chance to see it. Wyatt says he sort of remembers when their mom and aunts were constantly fighting demons and everything. Back then, mom would have gone insane if a demon came and ruined one of their parties. But since then she had taken a much calmer approach to it. She has now taken to ranting and yelling about it, after they got home.

Piper, Leo, the boys, and Melinda all returned to the manor. Piper immediately began talking about how dumb that demon had to have been and so all the kids sidled out to avoid her tirade, and of course Leo stood there like a deer caught in headlights, agreeing with everything she said. Chris went straight to bed thinking that it would make tomorrow come sooner.

Tomorrow was a Saturday and Aunt Pheobe and Paige were coming to help start out his training. Wyatt was currently learning how to orb objects to anywhere on God's green earth, so he would be spending a lot of time with Aunt Paige. Chris was supposed to start on potions first, so his mom would be teaching him. Wyatt said that it kind of sucked because she wasn't as fun about this stuff as Aunt Pheobe and Paige, but Chris couldn't help but be excited.

He had always felt especially out of place. Wyatt was popular, good at sports, and well optimistic. Chris was fairly uncoordinated, quiet, and the biggest cynic in the family. Chris loved magic though. He new Wyatt was more powerful than him, but there was something about it. He wanted to help people with his magic. He was constantly dreaming and he would see the worst things happen, but he new he was not allowed to do anything to stop it. Despite what his family says he knows that what he sees is real and now that he will be trained, he can do something about it.

"Wake up! Wake up!"

"What?" said a groggy Chris. He opened his eyes and as they gained focus he realized that Melinda was jumping on top of him.

"Melinda… Leave me alone…" Chris said, still not with it enough to remember the day.

"But Chris! Aunt Pheobe and Paige are here!!" Melinda reminded him in her most whiney tone.

He had nearly forgotten. With that he jumped out of bed and grabbed his glasses. He couldn't wait to get his contacts next week. At least the Harry Potter cracks would stop. He was so excited he orbed downstairs, entirely ignoring all the house rules.

"Chris! You know better than to orb! Any other day I would take away your Wii 6000!" Piper began to nag.

"Oh Piper," Paige said to Chris's defense, "he's just excited. Anyway, he's the only one that doesn't constantly break the rules behind your back" Aunt Paige was Chris's favorite relative. She was the only one who understood how he felt about his bad feelings and his dreams.

"Auntie Pheobe!" Melinda came yelling as she ran down the stairs.

"Hello, miss Melida. And what are we going to be up to today?" Pheobe answered. Since the boys were going with her sisters, she would be staying with Melinda.

"I keep seeing funny things, Aunt Pheobe. Like I knew that matt was the one who pulled Molly's hair in class, but they were in the back, and I sit in the front!" Melinda said in a dramatic and exaggerative way that only a nine year old girl could manage. Pheobe glanced at her sisters and they exchanged a look of understanding. Not until recently had the sisters found out what Melinda's power was exactly. You see, they were not positive that it was the same as Pheobe's because the wrong doings involved in them were so miniscule, that they could hardly count as premonitions. Then, they realized: small witch, small problems. Today Pheobe was planning to work with Melinda on how she can control her powers.

"Mom! Can I start yet!!" Chris said, in a more excited voice than anyone in that room had ever heard from him a day in his life.

"You have to eat breakfast first, sweetie. We all do. I made your favorites…" Everyone sat down and ate Piper's ridiculously good breakfast and began to talk to each other about the days plans. Well, except for Paige.

"So, Paige, what are you and Wyatt doing today?" Piper asked, all of a sudden suspicious.

"Oh, you know, the usual" Paige answered vaguely…

"Paige! What are you up to!?"

"Ooooo" Melinda said, "Aunt Paige is in troouuble" She drew out her words.

"Well, Piper, now don't get mad, but, it's perfectly safe.."

"Paige!"

"I was just gonna take him, you know, to the bridge…"

"What! Paige what if he falls off! And…"

"Oh, don't get your panties in a twist piper. He will be perfectly fine and you know it. It's not like I'm taking Chris..." she finished trying to lighten the mood.

"Hey!" Chris objected, "I'm not that uncoordinated!"

"Fine, you can take him. But if Wyatt doesn't come back in one piece I will freeze you for the next two years." Piper said with a wild look in her eyes.

"Mom, what kind of potion are we gonna make today!? Something for upper level demons maybe!" Chris asked still enthused. No one had ever seen him smile so widely before.

Wyatt began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Chris asked Wyatt angrily.

"Chris, today you spend the entire time learning about the herbs and crap. You don't actually _make _anything for like a month." Wyatt said, although he was kind of upset that Chris's smile was done for another 12 years.

"But I already know all of that, mom." He said. Too upset to think before he spoke.

"How would you already know, Chris?" Piper asked, very suspiciously.

"Hey Wyatt," Paige hurriedly interjects, "we better get going, don't want to miss anything!" Wyatt quickly stood up and walked over to Paige.

"WAIT!" Piper yells. 'Crap' Paige, Wyatt, and Chris think. "Paige, what did you do?"

"Oooooo, Auntie Paige is in trouble" Melinda chimed in and received a glare from her father.

"Well, now Piper, don't get mad, I just kind of gave him my old herb study sheet about a month ago, so he could get a good start…"

"Don't get Mad! Paige you broke the rules I set for my children! You aided him in breaking my rules! You know why I have those rules—"

"Now Piper, Chris was not going to be chased down by a demon because he new that powdered toad stool is an aphrodisiac." Piper glared at Paige.

"Fine, but you didn't mention the meaning of aphrodisiac to him, right?" Piper asked, just to be certain.

"Of course not. Why, what kind of Aunt do you think I am!?" Paige answered. "Now Wyatt, are you ready?"

"Be careful!" Piper yelled as they orbed away. "So you, young man already know what I was intending to teach you today?"

"Yes mom." Chris answered, hoping that he still gets a lesson today.

"Okay, then you will just have to take the test today to find out." Piper said shortly, still annoyed.

two hours later

"Wow. I'm impressed Chris. 100. "

"What you didn't think that I would be as good as Wyatt?"

"No Chris, that's not it at all. Actually, you did much better than Wyatt."

"I did! He said that he got a perfect score!"

"Chris, magic isn't a competition with your brother. You both—" At that moment a demon shimmered in. Piper tried to freeze it but it wasn't holding. "Chris, orb out!" She yelled. Chris was gone. Piper tried to blow it up but it had no more impact than a low charge energy ball. Eventually the demon shimmered out; it was wounded badly by then.

"What the hell was that!" Piper said.

The demon had long blonde hair, the usual leather attire and blue sued shoes. It was nearly seven foot and not much fatter than Leo.

"Leo!"


	2. mini charmed with an extra punch

"What

"What?" Leo asked while entering the room, looking slightly harassed. After all he wasn't a whitelighter anymore; calling for him did not bare the same connotation as before. He considered it a call for chores, not a call for actual help.

"A very confused demon just shimmered into our kitchen!" Piper shouted, still unable to convey the entire extent of the problem to Leo.

"What's your point? Did you blow him up?" Leo questioned, still not grasping the seriousness of the situation.

"I couldn't" Piper simply replied. For about six years now they had not come across a demon that Piper could not blow up. Her powers had elevated so much she could probably do as much damage as an atomic bomb if she set her mind to it, not that she would. She could blow up the Source if she felt it necessary, but the current Source isn't as bad as any new Source may be, so they decided not to run the underworld into chaos just yet. Plus with Pheobe's pregnancy they were trying to avoid major demon fights. They didn't want there to be any complications due to Pheobe over exerting herself. They had a very been there done that policy about these things. Piper just hoped that that specific plan didn't just shimmer away with that demon.

Leo stood stock still.

"We should call Paige and Pheobe. Are you sure that you couldn't?"

"Yes, Leo. Every time I tried he just flinched a little and shook it off. I've never seen this demon before. I'm nearly positive that he isn't in the book." Piper answered, having regained her composer. Leo went to the phone to call Pheobe.

"Paige!" Piper yelled at the top of her lungs, though unnecessary. Paige and Wyatt orbed in.

"Piper you didn't need to check in, he's fine. You just pulled us away from—"

"Paige, an unknown demon attacked and I couldn't blow it up." Piper said, staring at Paige.

"What!?" Was all Paige could say. They hadn't run across an unknown demon in so long, Paige was sure that this was some kind of joke.

"Pheobe and Melinda are on their way." Leo said informatively.

"Where's Chris?" Wyatt asked, knowing how much time his brother spent studying the book, hoping that he would know the demon.

"He's upstairs, why don't you go get him?" Piper answered hoping that it would get all the kids out of the room so that they could discuss this new development for a moment. But Wyatt simply closed his eyes for a moment and Chris orbed in. Piper had nearly forgotten about their whitelighter mind connection. Damn.

"I know the demon" Were the first words out of Chris's mouth.

Everyone stood staring at him and looking aghast.

"Chris, how do you know who the demon is?" Piper asked.

"I've seen it in a book at magic school…" Chris answered rushing the part about magic school to obscure his admittance of being at Magic school

"When were you reading at Magic school! Unless it was in the past (looks at watch) 33 hours mister, you are in quite a bit of trouble." Piper said annoyed yet again this morning in finding out her son had been breaking her number two magic rule (Number one was no magic in public.)

"Mom! Does it really matter!? You won't believe anything if I tell you about demon, so we'll all have to make the trip. And… as much as I hate to say it, we should wait for Mel. She should come too." Chris said. Piper looked at him and could tell that he was hiding something, but she knew that she would find out what it was soon enough.

A couple minutes later Pheobe and Melinda walked into the kitchen.

"So, we're at it again, are we?" Pheobe asked. On saying this though, Chris immediately averted his eyes.

"To magic school then?" Wyatt questioned looking around the room.

"Magic School?" Pheobe asked.

"We'll fill you in when we get there. Every orber grab a few non-orbers." Piper ordered. In a matter of seconds they had grouped and orbed to magic school. Chris immediately went to a bookshelf to search for the book, while Paige filled in Pheobe and incidentally, Melinda. Wyatt went over to Chris.

"We have to fight this one, Mel too." Chris whispered to Wyatt. Wyatt looked at him. Chris had begun his 'self-training' around the same time Wyatt started his own real training. Chris had read most of the books in Magic school, considering he had gotten in the habit of orbing there every other night. About three months ago, Chris found a few 'demon excerpts' in some books. These demons had to be vanquished by him, his sister, and his brother. Chris immediately told Wyatt. They both had just hoped that Mel turned 12 by the time one struck. Apparently, no such luck.

Wyatt looked grim. He was too young for this, let alone his little brother and sister. He knew Chris well enough to be most afraid for him. Chris never minded danger, as a matter of fact he loved it. Chris was the only one in the family that could get chipper after a demon attack. And Wyatt was fearful that Chris's lack of self preservation would get him hurt, and a lot sooner than Wyatt would have liked. Wyatt was sure that Melinda wouldn't do something dumb, like going after the demon alone, so he was less worried for her well being than Chris's.

"Found it." Chris said just loud enough for most of them to hear.

_**Eurynome Paymon**_

___The King of Demons may only feed on corpses. He can only be summoned at midnight by the sound of Elvis Presley singing. Only the fruit of the eldest Charmed one can vanquish him. All others will fail, and be lucky to return with their lives or bodies. Second to no demon ever found before and spits at the Source. The vanquishers must have potions and a spell of their own making._

Under the description was a picture that perfectly matched the demon that had stood in her kitchen earlier that morning.

"No." Piper said.

"Mom, there is no other way, you read it." Wyatt said, having expected this reaction.

"I do not think that this is the demon." Piper said stubbornly.

"Mom, it's clearly the demon and you know it." Chris answered. Since he had seen the demon, she could not change the description now.

"Chris," she began in a stern tone, "I am not going to allow you and Wyatt to go off demon hunting! You just started your training! By the sounds of it—"

"We are the only ones that can." Chris interrupted. "Me, Wyatt, and… Melinda."

"Melinda! She can't! She's only nine years old! There's no way she can fight a demon! She's just learned how to simply protect herself! This is—" Piper was cut off again.

"Our destiny." Melinda finished, although not with the words her mother was planning on using.

"Mom, you know Wy and I won't ever put her in real danger. Worst case scenario, she has to help us say the spell, but Wyatt will have his shield around her the entire time, you can do that, right Wy?" Chris checked, to ensure he wasn't making a promise that they couldn't keep.

"They don't call me the twice blessed child for nothing." Wyatt said and he quickly demonstrated a force field around Melinda.

"Woah woah woah. Boys we haven't gotten past allowing you too to even go kill super demon here." Pheobe said realizing that Piper needed some serious reinforcements, and Leo couldn't do anything but stare at the page with the demon description.

"Phebes, they're right." Paige finally spoke up. The boys had a sudden look of triumph gleam across their faces. "We all new this would come someday. I mean think about it. There were power of three demons, why can't there be well, twice blessed and siblings demons? I know it's really hard to admit, but it will teach all three of them to work together. We'll just be standing there as back up. I think they will be okay. They have to do this, no one else can, and demons always come back. And, as a side note, is anyone else having trouble taking an Elvis obsessed, blue sued shoe wearing demon seriously?"

Everyone stopped for a moment to ponder the sudden realization of one thing. This was not a negotiation. There were no other options; all they could do was help. Wyatt and Chris were taking over long before any of them had planned, and it looked like Melinda was joining them. This realization did not, of course, convince Piper.

"There's always another way." Piper said.

"No there isn't Piper. We will be with them every step though." Leo finally spoke. He knew that they would not be able to protect them forever and now was the time to except that. He knew that Wyatt would protect Chris and Melinda. And everyone knew that the time had passed in which Wyatt truly needed protection from demons.

"Okay, so the book said that the potion and spell had to both be made by one of us." Wyatt gestured to Chris, Melinda, and himself. "Mel, you should right the spell, you've always been good at rhyming and Aunt Pheobe will help you if you get stuck." Wyatt suggested, Pheobe nodded her head even though she found it slightly disgruntling to take orders from her thirteen year old nephew.

"Chris, you and mom work on the potion, but mom can not put anything in it or touch the potion in any way; this has to work the first time." Piper looked slightly annoyed, but understood the reasoning. Wyatt was getting the hang of this ordering people around thing.

"What? Wyatt still won't admit that I'm better at potions than he is?" Chris retorted smirking. Wyatt ignored him.

"Aunt Paige and I will hash out the battle plan, and uh, dad, you don't happen to know much about Elvis Presley, do you?"

"Elvis was popular back in my early days as a whitelighter, so I'll see if I can dig up an old album son. I'm really proud of all three of you." Leo answered, glad he could do something and swelling with pride as he watched his children like they were mini Charmed ones.

"Okay so let's grab that book and orb home." Wyatt said, enjoying his new leadership position.

"You know that son of yours is awfully bossy,' Paige grumbled to Piper as they congregated into orbing groups, "reminds me of his mother." With that, they all orbed back into the foyer of the manor, with their charges in mind.

Meanwhile, back in the underworld…

The underworld was in chaos. For millenniums there had been stories of these demons, they were said to have more power than the Source. But no one ever believed these stories were true, they were just the fairy tales that every demonic child was raised upon. No one had even thought much of them until about a month ago, when a demon swore that he saw the supposedly mythical king of demons from the children's stories. Every demon had believed he was crazy and after the Source quickly interrogated him, he was sent to the wasteland.

About a week ago though every one of the demons that had once been characters in fairy tales became very much the reality of the underworld. The Source himself was killed and the underworld had no order or sanity. Demons were running everywhere. A new regime was beginning.

The new demons took no interest in restoring order, simply gaining power, for with each demon they killed they would gain that demon's powers. Every demon was looking back to their childhood, trying to remember anything about the demons. The only hope they had was that the king, Paymon, would finally vanquish the Charmed ones and their heirs.

But for now, every demon had just one fear, blue sued shoes and psychopathic clowns.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Just to clarify everything

**Chris: **

Age: twelve

Specialties: potions and third degree black belt

Powers: Orbing, Telekinetic orbing, levitating, healing, sensing

**Wyatt:**

Age: thirteen

Specialties: "The Plan" and an excellent swordsman

Powers: Orbing, healing, shield, telekinetic orbing, speed up and slow down molecules (freeze or blow things up), sensing, telekinesis

**Melinda:**

Age: nine

Specialty: Spell writing

Powers: Premonition, astral projection, impath, grams-like telekinesis

**Other Halliwell children:**

**Pheobe and Coop's:**

**Prue: **

Age: six

Specialty: unknown

Powers: cupid travel abilities, flame throwing (Pheobe's past life power), telekinesis

**Patty:**

Age: four

Specialty: unknown

Powers: slow down molecules (power has not fully developed), levitate, astral project, cupid travel abilities

**Pheobe is currently pregnant with Penny. She is due August 2, 2016. Since this fic began in mid-May, Pheobe is six and a half months pregnant.**

**Paige and Henry's:**

**Little Henry:**

Age: eight

Specialty: causing trouble (if that counts)

Powers: Orbing, can make memory dust, telekinesis, healing, sensing

**Jasmine:**

Age: seven

Specialty: unknown

Powers: Orbing, astral projection, premonition, impath, sensing, literal freeze (past life piper)

**Jessica:**

Age: seven

Specialty: unknown

Powers: Orbing, astral projection, premonition, impath, sensing, literal freeze (past life piper)

Since Jessica and Jasmine are identical twins, they share the same powers, since they share DNA. I'm guessing that since the powers are in their blood, that they are more specifically in their DNA. But if anyone thinks differently, please tell me, because it probably didn't even occur to me and I don't want to leave any theories out.

Please review, especially if I missed a power on someone. I couldn't remember if I got all of Chris's known powers and I just kinda guessed on everyone but him and Wyatt. I'd love to hear anyone's theories on who has which powers.

**Chapter 3**

"Hey, Did that damn book _have _a potion?" Piper asked once she and Chris were in the kitchen and she realized that she had no idea what they needed for the potion.

"Nah, Mom. I think we're just gonna have to figure it out."

"Great, for your first potion, let's throw some random ingredients into the pot and hope that it doesn't make the house go boom." Piper was still very agitated about her children having to fight the demon.

"Mom, you know that I know what to do with each ingredient. You need to calm down. I'm gonna go grab that book to see if there is anything that can help us in there."

"Fine." Piper said, beginning to pull potentially useful ingredients off of the shelves. She couldn't remember the last time they even used the potion ingredients for a vanquish. The only reason they had been touched at all in the past year was for teaching Wyatt, and now Chris, and apparently Melinda much sooner than they had planned on. Piper sighed. She was worried about Chris. He was too much like her when she was young. His best friend is his brother and he is a complete recluse at school. He seems so unhappy. Piper is so afraid that instead of one day coming out of his shell he will just throw himself into magic and become the driven obsessive twenty-two year old who Piper had met many years ago.

Someone suddenly orbed in. Piper immediately raised her hands prepared to freeze the intruder. It wouldn't make sense to be any of her family, they were all in the house.

And there Chris Haliwell stood in her kitchen. Although it wasn't her twelve year old son, it was a full grown Chris, looking to be around twenty-five. Piper stood there stunned. They hadn't seen future Chris for about ten years. She reflexively tried to freeze him, which of course didn't work.

"Chris! What are you doing here?" Piper immediately walked over to him to give her son a hug. He sure looked like the Chris who once played their whitelighter, just a little older.

Chris looked at his mother directly and Piper saw something. She was sure in that moment that the personality was exactly the same as the one who had gone through his mother's death and his brother's betrayal, yet he hadn't. He couldn't have.

"Mom, where is little me?" Chris asked, obviously here with a mission.

"He'll be here in a minute, he just went to grab a book. What's going on Chris?" Piper instantly got the impression that he wasn't going to answer her.

Then Chris walked in to the kitchen, his nose so deep in the book, he did not even see his other self standing three feet from him, staring. "Mom, I think we should start with some headlock root, then—"

He cut off. He looked up to grab the ingredient and instead was met with it in his older counterparts hand giving it to him. Young Chris looked up in shock, but it wasn't long before he backed away a few steps and looked at his mom to see who the hell just handed him the herb.

"Chris, honey, I would like you to meet…Chris." Piper looked from son to son, apprehensively.

"Wait. Is this older me!? From the future!"

A grin swept across young Chris's face, but it quickly fell away. His eyes bore into his future self. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, actually." Future Chris replied simply and bitterly.

This time Piper bore into the older version of her son. She knew that Chris would never come back without a reason.

Future Chris sighed. " The elders decided that I needed to come back and 'have family time' They're worried that I have and seek no life outside of magic. They are convinced that I need a little 'perspective'" Chris said using air quotes. He simply looked annoyed.

"Well, I'm glad to see you, and you should have a life outside of magic. You deserve it…"

"Why would he want one? I don't, I love magic." Her young son said. Piper realized that her fears about her sons' sanity were valid.

"Well Chris, now we know why you were sent back to this time. I think you have to fix the future. Again. My son the magical over achiever…" Piper scoffed.

"But Mom! There's nothing wrong with the future! I'm fine, Wyatt's fine, Mel's fine! I like it just the way it is!" Her twenty something year old son whined to her like he was the twelve year old.

"Chris! Act your age! Why don't you hunt down the rest of the family and tell them the good news." Piper ordered.

"Why can't I help with the potion…"

"Chris, go. Now."

Future Chris sighed and headed out of the kitchen to find his family.

"At least he's less of a stick in the mud…" Piper grumbled.

"Hey!" her youngest son said in a disgruntled tone, "I heard that!"

"I'm talking about him, not you!"

"He is me. And I thought I should stand up for myself…well, my future self…damn it. Mom, this is hella confusing!

"Chris, language!" Piper may not be able to keep him from fighting demons, but he damn sure wasn't going to grow up with a mouth like that.

"Sorry, Mom…"

"Yeah, yeah, now come over here and stir while I get the extra—"

"CHRIS!!!" They all of a sudden heard Leo shouting. He always was a little over enthusiastic…

Piper just rolled her eyes. Leave it to Leo to be more surprised about future son than a demon she couldn't blow up. It's a good thing that it's mid-afternoon because he would have woken the whole neighborhood otherwise.

They quickly finished the potion; then went to join the rest of the family in the attic. Chris was quite a bit better at potion making that someone should be when they only have theoretical experience. Not even she was that good when she first started, and she was a chef.

When they reached the top of the attic stairs, (Piper would not let Chris orb them. Patience was a virtue; a virtue which was extremely difficult to instill in magical children, especially half-whitelighters, who thoroughly disliked even the shortest of car rides) they immediately realized that they had walked in on a bit of an argument.

"Dad, would you _please _talk to them!?" Chris's older self was begging, in fact he was practically on his knees groveling.

"Son, you know your mother and I believe all magic happens for a reason. Right honey?" Leo was looking for back-up. No version of his son past, present or future has ever begged him to do anything really, except for use of magic, but never to this degree.

"Chris, don't make us bind your powers!"

"Mom, we both know you would never do that."

"Don't tempt me." The finality in her voice rang throughout the attic. "Now, you aren't going back to the future until you fix whatever needs fixing, got it?"

"Yes, mom…" Future Chris mumbled.

"And since you were sent to this moment to make it so you have a life outside of magic, it means that you better stick with yourself, right?" Piper prodded, but this time younger Chris stepped in.

"But mom, the demon…"

"Can wait a bit." Piper was suddenly even more excited that Chris had comeback to visit, if his younger counterpart is always with him, then his older self will be able to protect him. Piper really liked this arrangement. It was at this point that Piper noticed Leo in the corner with a stern look on his face, nodding his head rhythmically to her words. They sure did make a great team.

Both Chris's heads rolled down simultaneously and became increasingly interested in their sneakers.

A/N: So, I'm sorry this chapter kinda veered off from the actual plotline. I tend to get an idea and run with it instead of thinking it through… No worries though! I will be getting back to the more intentional part of the plot next chapter. This one had a bit of fluff, but remember, this story is about Chris.

Also, I'm really sorry that it took so long to get out.


End file.
